Revitalization
by PokeFreak45
Summary: Anzelm is the avid fossil hunter and Rosemary is the hesitant battler. Together, this unlikely duo must face off against a new threat looming on the horizon of Sinnoh, bent on control the god Arceus. Rated T for swearing. First Collab with Ominous-Insanity! HAITUS


**Me: Hello! It's PokeFreak45, giving you guys a new story! Yay! It's my first collab story ever posted onto Fanfiction, and I think it will be a good one. Anyways, I have a my good friend, Ominous-Insanity, helping me with this story as my collab partner! And, now with the first chapter for the new story, Revitalization!  
**

**Rys: Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Anzelm's P.O.V:**

Wiping my brow, I crouched down to inspect what I had excavated. I nodded and pocketed it, having identified the rock.

"A Dome Fossil, eh? I don't really see those around here so often..." I murmured. Standing up, I climbed out of the cave. The bright sunlight greeted me at the exit, forcing me to cover my eyes with my hand. I peeked down at the artifact in my pocket and smiled.

"Well, if this is my only find for today, might as well end here," I sighed. I hiked back home, where my mother was waiting.

"Oh, have you found another fossil today, Anzelm?" my mother asked. I nodded, placing it gently on the table before grabbing a can of lemonade from the fridge.

"Other than that fossil, I only uncovered a bunch of Red and Blue shards, along with a Sun Stone." I narrated, gulping down my drink. My mother picked up the fossil carefully in her hands.

"You remind me so much of your father," my mother reminisced. I glanced at her.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"The way you both go out every day to just hunt for fossils and such, getting excited whenever you so much as gaze at them with your green eyes," she mused, setting the fossil aside and retrieving something from the drawer near the door. She pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to me. I recycled my can and took the slip, my eyes widening when I saw it and my voice stolen.

"A trip to Sinnoh?" I exclaimed.

"I know how much you want to go ever since you heard about those Gym Leaders you admire. So, I decided to let you go to Sinnoh. It'll also just give you a chance to go and explore a little bit more of the world other than just Kalos." my mother explained. I smiled brightly, capturing my mother in an embrace.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, running upstairs to my room to get ready, hearing my mother chuckle at my excitement. I crammed my Pokeballs, leaving one aside, and supplies into a backpack. I watched myself in the mirror as I changed into better traveling clothes. I pulled on a lime green T-shirt with jeans and a brown leather belt bound around my waist, my special pickaxe, the end glittering with a rainbow stone, strapped to it. I had no shoes on, but just because to be polite when I got to Sinnoh, I tugged on some brown hiking boots. Finally after pulling my moderately long hair into a short ponytail, I slung my black backpack over my shoulders and hurled down the stairs and out the door, grabbing the Dome Fossil on the way out.

"There should be someone who can restore that for you in Sinnoh," my mother advised. I nodded and yelled goodbye to my mother before leaping off the porch. The sunny glittered overhead, the sky desolate of any clouds. I released Aerodactyl, who wore a band on its tail embedded with a stone as a sign of our bond, from the Pokeball I'd set aside, telling it to fly to Coumarine City. It nodded its head in understanding and launched itself into the sky once I had mounted, leaving a circle of dust behind. Once we reached to Coumarine City, I returned Aerodactyl to its Pokeball and ran towards the pier. I noticed a sailor there, checking his watch. I handed the ticket to him and he waved me aboard the ship. I got inside, actually amazed at the size of the interior. Another sailor led me to a loft where I could stay. First thanking him, I plopped down on the bed as I heard the ship's horn, signaling our departure. I stared out the port window, watching the mainland fade to a pinpoint.

* * *

**Rosemary's P.O.V.**

The click-clack of footsteps on the steps roused me from my sleep. Cracking open my eyes, I watched Mawile step into my room, a tray of waffles and orange juice balanced on its head. I was tempted to keep sleeping, but the last time I'd ignored it, I had found myself on the receiving end of a Bite attack.

"Thank you Mawile," I smiled, taking the tray and rubbing its head. Mawile chirped happily and skipped back down the stairs. Sighing, I set aside the food and got ready of the day. My grey-red eyes watching myself in the eyes, I switched from a pale pink nightgown to a green striped T-shirt and brown shorts. A grey, sleeveless hoodie provided some warmth, though I preferred my own bed. I followed Mawile down the stairs, tugging on my fingerless glove.

"Happy Birthday!" my father shouted at the base of the stairwell. Behind him a banner had been draped over the kitchen table, which was littered by presents, announcing my age: 15. All my Pokemon, Vibrava, Turtwig, Quagsire, Mawile and Eevee, stood beside the tables, excited. Mawile held the first present for me.

"Really Dad?" I groaned.

"Just open your presents," my dad urged. Sighing again, I snatched the first from Mawile and tore it open. Inside was a black bracelet, bejeweled by a rainbow stone, and a belt too small for my waist that had a grey and yellow stone on the buckle.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A gift from a friend of mine, he thought you could use it. The belt is for Mawile," my dad explained. I fastened the belt around Mawile before strapping on my own bracelet.

"Pretty nice," I commented as we admired our new accessories in the mirror.

"Now, I know it's your birthday, but I need you to do a favor," my dad started.

"What? No," I denied immediately.

"Just hear me out. Professor Rowan wanted to see you, and he also has something for me. Could you go pick it up?" my dad requested.

"Dad, you know I hate to travel. Especially after the failure of my journey," I sighed.

"It's not your fault," my dad soothed.

"I couldn't win a single battle!" I exclaimed.

"Please? For your old man?" my dad begged. Another sigh later, I had recalled my Pokemon and was already out the door. I walked out of Twinleaf Town and turned onto Route 1. However, not even two steps towards Sandgem Town later, a boy in a baseball cap emerged from the woods.

"Challenge me," he declared, showing off his Pokeball.

"Sorry kid, I have to get going," I said, brushing past him. However, he tossed the Pokeball, releasing a Staraptor.

"Battle me, or you'll be in trouble," he threatened.

"Fine, I will," I snapped, tossing out my own. Mawile popped out with a happy chirp.

"Staraptor, use Close Combat," the boy ordered. I cringed as Staraptor flew in close and proceeded to pummel away at Mawile, finally knocking it back against a tree.

"Are you alright?" I asked Mawile, my hand habitually clenching around my bracelet.

"You're just pathetic," the boy mocked. Suddenly, Mawile climbed to its feet, and although panting, began to glow purple.

"W-What's happening?" I stammered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, and please review. We will try our best to update soon!**


End file.
